The Marvelous Muppet Marathon (2018)
The Marvelous Muppet Marathon is a marathon coming to The Disney Channel in December 2015. It features every episode of The Muppet Show from Monday to Friday (all of which are unedited, complete with a UK skit as well as original Season 1 openings), airing 12 hours of each season per day and ending with a Muppet movie, every episode of Muppets Tonight on Saturday, airing 11 hours of the show, ending with The Muppets Christmas Carol and Letters to Santa, and almost every Muppet TV special on Sunday. The Muppets featured in these marathon interstitials include Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Rowlf, Animal, Scooter, the Electric Mayhem (Dr. Teeth, Floyd, Zoot, Janice, and Lips), Statler and Waldorf, the Swedish Chef, Sam Eagle, Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker, Rizzo, Robin, Camilla, Foo-Foo, Lew Zealand, Beauregard, Pops, Crazy Harry, Marvin Suggs and his Muppaphone, Newsman, Link Hogthrob, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Sweetums, Thog, Timmy Monster, Doglion, a Mutation, Behemoth, Mean Mama, Gorgon Heap, Beautiful Day Monster, Luncheon Counter Monster, various Frackles (including Mo Frackle and J.G.), Uncle Deadly, Droop, Lenny the Lizard, Shaky Sanchez, a Walrus, a Crocodile, a Shark, an Octopus, a Turkey, Quongo the Gorilla and other Gorillas, Baskerville, Afghan Hound, Wayne and Wanda, Bobby Benson and his Baby Band, Nigel, Trumpet Girl, George the Janitor, Mildred, Hilda, Annie Sue, Lubbock Lou and the Jug-Huggers, Geri and the Atrics, Mahna Mahna, Snowths, Whaddyasay Bird, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Ohboy Bird, Righton Bird, Ohreally Bird, Youknow Bird, Male and Female Koozebanians, Fazoobs, Merdlidops, Koozebanians Phoob, Bean Bunny, Pepe, Clifford, Bobo, Johnny Fiama, Sal Minella, Andy and Randy Pig, Dr. Phil van Neuter, Mulch, Pokey, Big Mean Carl, Blind Pew, Angel Marie, Old Tom, Calico, Black Dog, Spotted Dick, Walleye Pike, Walter, 80's Robot, Miss Poogy, Constantine, and assorted chickens, penguins, rats, frogs, rabbits, lobsters, birds, fish, pigs, sheep, cows, food, other monsters, and Whatnots. Monday *7:00 am-7:30 am The Muppet Show: Juliet Prowse *7:30 am-8:00 am The Muppet Show: Connie Stevens *8:00 am-8:30 am The Muppet Show: Joel Grey *8:30 am-9:00 am The Muppet Show: Ruth Buzzi *9:00 am-9:30 am The Muppet Show: Rita Moreno *9:30 am-10:00 am The Muppet Show: Jim Nabors *10:00 am-10:30 am The Muppet Show: Florence Henderson *10:30 am-11:00 am The Muppet Show: Paul Williams *11:00 am-11:30 am The Muppet Show: Charles Aznavour *11:30 am-12:00 pm The Muppet Show: Harvey Korman *12:00 pm-12:30 pm The Muppet Show: Lena Horne *12:30 pm-1:00 pm The Muppet Show: Peter Ustinov *1:00 pm-1:30 pm The Muppet Show: Bruce Forsythe *1:30 pm-2:00 pm The Muppet Show: Sandy Duncan *2:00 pm-2:30 pm The Muppet Show: Candice Bergen *2:30 pm-3:00 pm The Muppet Show: Avery Schreiber *3:00 pm-3:30 pm The Muppet Show: Ben Vereen *3:30 pm-4:00 pm The Muppet Show: Phyllis Diller *4:00 pm-4:30 pm The Muppet Show: Vincent Price *4:30 pm-5:00 pm The Muppet Show: Valerie Harper *5:00 pm-5:30 pm The Muppet Show: Twiggy *5:30 pm-6:00 pm The Muppet Show: Ethel Merman *6:00 pm-6:30 pm The Muppet Show: Kaye Ballard *6:30 pm-7:00 pm The Muppet Show: Mummenschanz *7:00 pm-9:00 pm The Muppet Movie Tuesday *7:00 am-7:30 am The Muppet Show: Don Knotts *7:30 am-8:00 am The Muppet Show: Zero Mostel *8:00 am-8:30 am The Muppet Show: Milton Berle *8:30 am-9:00 am The Muppet Show: Rich Little *9:00 am-9:30 am The Muppet Show: Judy Collins *9:30 am-10:00 am The Muppet Show: Nancy Walker *10:00 am-10:30 am The Muppet Show: Edgar Bergen *10:30 am-11:00 am The Muppet Show: Steve Martin *11:00 am-11:30 am The Muppet Show: Madeline Kahn *11:30 am-12:00 pm The Muppet Show: George Burns *12:00 pm-12:30 pm The Muppet Show: Dom DeLuise *12:30 pm-1:00 pm The Muppet Show: Bernadette Peters *1:00 pm-1:30 pm The Muppet Show: Rudolf Nureyev *1:30 pm-2:00 pm The Muppet Show: Elton John *2:00 pm-2:30 pm The Muppet Show: Lou Rawls *2:30 pm-3:00 pm The Muppet Show: Cleo Laine *3:00 pm-3:30 pm The Muppet Show: Julie Andrews *3:30 pm-4:00 pm The Muppet Show: Jaye P. Morgan *4:00 pm-4:30 pm The Muppet Show: Peter Sellers *4:30 pm-5:00 pm The Muppet Show: Petula Clark *5:00 pm-5:30 pm The Muppet Show: Bob Hope *5:30 pm-6:00 pm The Muppet Show: Teresa Brewer *6:00 pm-6:30 pm The Muppet Show: John Cleese *6:30 pm-7:00 pm The Muppet Show: Cloris Leachman *7:00 pm-9:00 pm The Great Muppet Caper Wednesday *7:00 am-7:30 am The Muppet Show: Kris Kristofferson and Rita Coolidge *7:30 am-8:00 am The Muppet Show: Leo Sayer *8:00 am-8:30 am The Muppet Show: Roy Clark *8:30 am-9:00 am The Muppet Show: Gilda Radner *9:00 am-9:30 am The Muppet Show: Pearl Bailey *9:30 am-10:00 am The Muppet Show: Jean Stapleton *10:00 am-10:30 am The Muppet Show: Alice Cooper *10:30 am-11:00 am The Muppet Show: Loretta Lynn *11:00 am-11:30 am The Muppet Show: Liberace *11:30 am-12:00 pm The Muppet Show: Marisa Berenson *12:00 pm-12:30 pm The Muppet Show: Raquel Welch *12:30 pm-1:00 pm The Muppet Show: James Coco *1:00 pm-1:30 pm The Muppet Show: Helen Reddy *1:30 pm-2:00 pm The Muppet Show: Harry Belafonte *2:00 pm-2:30 pm The Muppet Show: Lesley Ann Warren *2:30 pm-3:00 pm The Muppet Show: Danny Kaye *3:00 pm-3:30 pm The Muppet Show: Spike Milligan *3:30 pm-4:00 pm The Muppet Show: Leslie Uggams *4:00 pm-4:30 pm The Muppet Show: Elke Sommer *4:30 pm-5:00 pm The Muppet Show: Sylvester Stallone *5:00 pm-5:30 pm The Muppet Show: Roger Miller *5:30 pm-6:00 pm The Muppet Show: Roy Rogers and Dale Evans *6:00 pm-6:30 pm The Muppet Show: Lynn Redgrave *6:30 pm-7:00 pm The Muppet Show: Cheryl Ladd *7:00 pm-9:00 pm Muppets Treasure Island Thursday *7:00 am-7:30 am The Muppet Show: John Denver *7:30 am-8:00 am The Muppet Show: Crystal Gayle *8:00 am-8:30 am The Muppet Show: Shields and Yarnell *8:30 am-9:00 am The Muppet Show: Dyan Cannon *9:00 am-9:30 am The Muppet Show: Victor Borge *9:30 am-10:00 am The Muppet Show: Linda Lavin *10:00 am-10:30 am The Muppet Show: Dudley Moore *10:30 am-11:00 am The Muppet Show: Arlo Guthrie *11:00 am-11:30 am The Muppet Show: Beverly Sills *11:30 am-12:00 pm The Muppet Show: Kenny Rogers *12:00 pm-12:30 pm The Muppet Show: Lola Falana *12:30 pm-1:00 pm The Muppet Show: Phyllis George *1:00 pm-1:30 pm The Muppet Show: Dizzy Gillespie *1:30 pm-2:00 pm The Muppet Show: Liza Minelli *2:00 pm-2:30 pm The Muppet Show: Anne Murray *2:30 pm-3:00 pm The Muppet Show: Jonathan Winters *3:00 pm-3:30 pm The Muppet Show: Star Wars *3:30 pm-4:00 pm The Muppet Show: Christopher Reeve *4:00 pm-4:30 pm The Muppet Show: Lynda Carter *4:30 pm-5:00 pm The Muppet Show: Alan Arkin *5:00 pm-5:30 pm The Muppet Show: Doug Henning *5:30 pm-6:00 pm The Muppet Show: Andy Williams *6:00 pm-6:30 pm The Muppet Show: Carol Channing *6:30 pm-7:00 pm The Muppet Show: Diana Ross *7:00 pm-9:00 pm The Muppets Friday *7:00 am-7:30 am The Muppet Show: Gene Kelly *7:30 am-8:00 am The Muppet Show: Loretta Swit *8:00 am-8:30 am The Muppet Show: Joan Baez *8:30 am-9:00 am The Muppet Show: Shirley Bassey *9:00 am-9:30 am The Muppet Show: James Coburn *9:30 am-10:00 am The Muppet Show: Brooke Shields *10:00 am-10:30 am The Muppet Show: Glenda Jackson *10:30 am-11:00 am The Muppet Show: Senor Wences *11:00 am-11:30 am The Muppet Show: Debbie Harry *11:30 am-12:00 pm The Muppet Show: Jean-Pierre Rampal *12:00 pm-12:30 pm The Muppet Show: Paul Simon *12:30 pm-1:00 pm The Muppet Show: Melissa Manchester *1:00 pm-1:30 pm The Muppet Show: Tony Randall *1:30 pm-2:00 pm The Muppet Show: Mac Davis *2:00 pm-2:30 pm The Muppet Show: Carol Burnett *2:30 pm-3:00 pm The Muppet Show: Gladys Knight *3:00 pm-3:30 pm The Muppet Show: Hal Linden *3:30 pm-4:00 pm The Muppet Show: Marty Feldman *4:00 pm-4:30 pm The Muppet Show: Chris Langham *4:30 pm-5:00 pm The Muppet Show: Wally Boag *5:00 pm-5:30 pm The Muppet Show: Johnny Cash *5:30 pm-6:00 pm The Muppet Show: Buddy Rich *6:00 pm-6:30 pm The Muppet Show: Linda Ronstadt *6:30 pm-7:00 pm The Muppet Show: Roger Moore *7:00 pm-9:00 pm Muppets Most Wanted *9:00 pm-10:30 pm Muppets Classic Theater Saturday *7:00 am-7:30 am Muppets Tonight: Michelle Pfeiffer *7:30 am-8:00 am Muppets Tonight: Garth Brooks *8:00 am-8:30 am Muppets Tonight: Billy Crystal *8:30 am-9:00 am Muppets Tonight: John Goodman *9:00 am-9:30 am Muppets Tonight: Cindy Crawford *9:30 am-10:00 am Muppets Tonight: Tony Bennett *10:00 am-10:30 am Muppets Tonight: Sandra Bullock *10:30 am-11:00 am Muppets Tonight: Jason Alexander *11:00 am-11:30 am Muppets Tonight: Whoopi Goldberg *11:30 am-12:00 pm Muppets Tonight: Martin Short *12:00 pm-12:30 pm Muppets Tonight: The Artist Formerly Known As Prince *12:30 pm-1:00 pm Muppets Tonight: Rick Moranis *1:00 pm-1:30 pm Muppets Tonight: Heather Locklear *1:30 pm-2:00 pm Muppets Tonight: Pierce Brosnan *2:00 pm-2:30 pm Muppets Tonight: Don Rickles and Coolio *2:30 pm-3:00 pm Muppets Tonight: Paula Abdul *3:00 pm-3:30 pm Muppets Tonight: Dennis Quaid *3:30 pm-4:00 pm Muppets Tonight: Cameo Show *4:00 pm-4:30 pm Muppets Tonight: The Best of Muppets Tonight *4:30 pm-5:00 pm Muppets Tonight: Gary Cahuenga Episode *5:00 pm-5:30 pm Muppets Tonight: Andie MacDowell *5:30 pm-6:00 pm Muppets Tonight: Johnny Fiama Leaves Home *6:00 pm-8:00 pm The Muppets Christmas Carol *8:00 pm-9:00 pm A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa *9:00-10:30 pm Lady Gaga and the Muppets Sunday *7:00 am-8:00 am Hey Cinderella *8:00 am-9:00 am The Great Santa Claus Switch *9:00 am-10:00 am '"The Frog Prince *10:00 am-11:00 am The Muppet Musicians of Bremen *11:00 am-11:30 am The Muppets Valentine Show *11:30 am-12:00 pm The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence *12:00 pm-1:00 pm The Muppets Go Hollywood *1:00 pm-2:00 pm John Denver & The Muppets: A Christmas Together *2:00 pm-3:00 pm The Muppets Go To The Movies *3:00 pm-4:00 pm The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show *4:00 pm-5:00 pm John Denver & The Muppets: A Rocky Mountain Holiday *5:00 pm-6:00 pm The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years *6:00 pm-7:00 pm A Muppets Family Christmas *7:00 pm-8:00 pm The Muppets at Walt Disney World *8:00 pm-9:00 pm The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson *''9:00 pm-11:00 pm Holiday Greetings from The Ed Sullivan Show'' Category:Muppets